


Gossip

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene overhears some gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gossip  
> Characters/Pairing: Gene, Annie, Phyllis, Chris/Sam  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Gene overhears some gossip.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Gene overhears some gossip  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene hears Phyllis and Annie talking, usual Monday chat, what they did at the weekend.

“I’m telling you, Annie, it were them. I know what the DI looks like and it were him and Chris.”

Gene wonders what Phyllis means and listens to Annie’s reply.

“They were definitely in The Duke? I’m an idiot, I thought Sam liked me. Never occurred to me that he was gay. Chris is shy with the ladies, but I never guessed why.”

Gene was angry at what he heard, there was no choice he’d have to confront them, “discretion please ladies walls have ears."


End file.
